The Fith Quarter Quell
by theheartofanime
Summary: the capitol has risen again and has forced each district to give them 4 tributes every year, so what will hapeen when fiona and hale are chosen for the fith quarter quell? how meany lives will be lost?  yeah, crap summary  rating & genre may change
1. Chapter 1

"It's ok Fi, its gonna be ok! Your names only in there a couple of times!" my sister, Robin, tries to comfort me. It's the night before reaping day, when four children, two girls and two boys, between the age of twelve to eighteen, from each district are chosen to be thrown into an arena in a fight to the death for the entertainment of the capitol.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you! It won't be ok!" I cry, "Because you took the teserae, your name's in there forty eight times! You'll get put in the arena! And die! Like Marshall!" a wave of grief hits me, I wail and burry my face in Robin's shirt, tears making it wet. Marshall was our brother, the oldest child, at the age of sixteen. Four years ago; he was thrown into the arena. As he was making his way to the cornucopia, one of the careers jumped on his back snapped his neck. "Fiona, look at me." She says, in a strong voice, she put her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to take a step backwards, and look up at her. "I won be picked, there are plenty of girls older than me, who have their names in twice as many times, remember, its forty eight in thousands, it won't happen"

I nod, but I still can't stop crying, the memory of Marshall was too much. I walk over to the bed that belongs to Robin; I can't be alone tonight, because I know if I am, I'll have nightmares. I lay down, wrapping myself in the furs of animals that Jace, Hale and I had shot. I close my eyes and roll onto my side, "Robin?" I mumble, she sits next to me, and starts stroking my hair. "Yeah Fi?" she says, almost a whisper, I open my eyes, and look up at her, she's smiling at me softly, and even though she can't see below my nose, I smile back. "Can you sing me Marshall's song? You know the lullaby he would sing when we couldn't sleep?" Asking for someone to sing you a lullaby when your fifteen is pretty childish, I know, but I have the right to act like a child tonight, after all, tomorrow signifies my brother's death.

She smiles again; it's a sad smile, but a smile none the less. "Of course" she whispers, "but only if you sing it with me, I can't remember some parts" I nod, Robin stands up, and walks out of our room, I wonder where she's going. When she returns, I see she's holding our fathers homemade acoustic guitar. She walks back over to me, sitting back on the edge of her bed, she blows of the dust, and starts to play, we sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here its safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you."<em>

We continued singing and playing until the song was finished, and all things about the reaping and the fifth quarter quell were erased from my mind, we were even laughing, not a faked laughter, but we were genuinely happy for the first time since our brother died. But every fear and sadness came rushing back when I fell asleep.

**Yeah.**

**Someone pointed out to me that I forgot to capitalize the names :) thank you to that person :)**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes, I will fix them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**It'll be okay sweetheart" Marshall whispered in my ear, it was my first reaping and I was absolutely hysterical. ** **"your names only been in there once Fi, they won't pick you" he whispered again, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, I nodded, looking straight ahead, into the crowd of people, aged twelve to eighteen, they had been roped off into sections, like animals. I looked at the numbers of people that I saw in front of me. And I wanted to believe him, I truly did, but there were so many twelve year olds I had seen enter the games and die that for once in my life, I didn't have faith in what he said.**

**When we reached the ropes, he let go of my hand, kissing me on the forehead, "remember, it's going to be fine" he whispered, he smiled at me, and I smiled back, he turned away and walked off towards the sixteen's. I slipped under the rope in the twelve's line, making sure that any of the peace keepers who cared where I stood didn't see me. I found Hale, he smiled at me, but he looked giddy, he grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. We exchanged nods, and looked up at the stage, were the mayor was standing, to his left, a woman named Clary Peak, who was district twelve's escort, to his right, district twelve's mentors, Tony, Abigail and Charlie, next to them, stood the head peace keeper, Will, who me and Hale have sold apples and meat to on countless occasions. The mayor began his speech, about how Panem was once a land called North America, he talked about the first and second uprising, and how we should be grateful that the capitol let us off with a warning and the hunger games this time.**

**When he was finished, Clary stood up, and walked over to the microphone. "Hello district twelve, I am Clary peak, and I am proud to say, on behalf of the capitol, welcome to the annual one hundred and twenty first hunger games!" she said in a sing-song voice. Everyone was silent. "Well then," she said, "enough with the introductions! Let's get to choosing the tributes shall we?" "I always do ladies first; I think it's time for a change don't you?" clary made her way over to the glass ball, which contained the names of the boys, the only thing going through my head was **_**please be safe Marshall, please be safe hale don get picked, don't get picked!**_** She reached into the bowl, and I felt like throwing up. She pulled out a piece of paper, and unfolded it; my heart was beating uncontrollably now. **_**Be safe, please, please!**_** She walked back up to the microphone. **_**Be safe, be safe! **_** "Marshall Lightwood!"**

"NOOO!" I scream, Robin jumps up from next to me instantly, her eyes darting in every direction to find the source of my screaming. "What's wrong Fi? What's wrong?" she says, looking at me, panic stricken. When she realizes nothing's wrong, she calms, "nightmares?" she asks me, and I nod. I look over to mom's bed, and not to my surprise, she's still sleeping, honestly, that woman could probably sleep through an uprising. Robin throws the furs off her thin body and gets out of bed, she walks out of the room we share with our mother, and I follow. We enter the main room, where she goes to the pantry, and opens the door. Robin starts removing the contents, looking for something. "Hey Fi? Are you and Hale going to the forest today?" I nod, "yeah, do you need us to get something?" She nod's back, "mm hmm, were out of, well, just about everything, and I wanted to make some orange juice, and I think we need some meat too." "got it, meat and fruit," I say, I walk to the door and pull on my boots and coat, just as I grab some rope for snare's and my map of where I put my traps, not my knives, I hid those in the shack. Just before I leave, Robin calls out to me "what if he's not up yet?" She shouts. I turn around and smile, "trust me, he's up" I open the door and walk out.

**Chapter two yay :)**

**I know its short :(**

**I love reviews :)**

**And please point out any grammar mistakes I made :) I'll be happy to fix them :) **

**I like smiley's a lot, don't I? XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Hale isn't a morning person, in fact, he's the exact opposite, but he's always up, why? Kura, enough said. Kura is hales dog, apparently he's named that because he found an old graphic novel, it was called yugioh, or something like that, he found it in a trash pile, somewhere in the forest, he told me that Kura is a shortened version of the name of a character named Bakura; the book's so old, it probably dates back to the twenty first century. With Kura, its wake up at sunrise, or be licked to death, I should know, Ive had a firsthand experience. Apparently Hale had seen me coming, because before I could even knock, he was standing in the doorway with his game bag and a water bottle.

"Keen much?" I ask, Hale just laughs. "Anything to get away from Kura, all he does is bark!, and besides, I need to talk to you" Hale is the best hunting partner ive ever had, even better then my dad, I smile, remembering how my father would take me hunting on his day's off, but then I remember what were meant to be doing, "come on! We've got no time to waste!" I say, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the closest hole in the fence, which is about a five minute walk from his house, "I promised Robin we'd get her some oranges and meat!"

I met Hale when I was five, but we didn't become friends until our fathers decided to take all of us on a hunting trip, when we were eight. I was with Marshall, Robin and my father; Hale was with his older sisters Erin and Fern, his dad, and Kura.

After our fathers showed us how to use a bow and arrow, (which I royally sucked at, and still do, I'm better at setting traps and throwing knives, but hale's a fair shot) they took us to a lake. Hale and I went exploring, and came across a thick rope with a knot in the end; it was hanging from a tree branch which overlooked the water. As soon as we figured out what it was for, because Erin told us, we got into a fight, (which may or may not have involved sticks) over who would swing first, fern and Erin, literally had to pull us apart, we've been inseparable ever since.

Oh, and I have the biggest crush in district twelve on him. It's defiantly not the biggest crush in panem, oh no, that's James and Holly, the winners of last year, and the year before that one's, hunger games in district eleven.

We reach the fence, Hale picks up a stick and throws it at the fence to check whether it's on, this is a trick his father taught us, if it sizzles's or catches on fire, it's on, obviously. No sizzle, no fire, it's safe to cross.

I look both ways for peace keepers and he does the same, when we decide that a peace keeper won't come around the corner, hale passes me his game bag and sidesteps under the hole. Once he gets to the other side I slide his game bag under the gap, then pass him mine. I slide under the gap, a little less gracefully then Hale, and manage to get my jeans ripped on a piece of wire, damn, they're the best ones I own.

As soon as I reach the other side of the fence, Hale shoves my game bag at me and says "last to reach the shack has to clean the kill!" He runs off as soon as he finished the sentence, getting a head start, but I don't want to clean the kill! So what do I do? I sprint!

Hale beat me due to his unfair advantage, but I won't complain, I'll get him back later. I try opening the door of the shack, but it won't budge, the damn rust has screwed with the handle, why does it keep rusting over? It's been doing this for years! So I decide to do something that Hale and I have found quite effective in getting the bloody thing to open. I reach for my game bag, and pull out a tiny strip of metal that me and Hale use for emergency's, as in, when the friggin handle on the door won't turn, it's about the height of my middle finger and two or three millimeters thick, so it's an alright strength. I shove the piece of metal in between the gap in the wall and the door handle button thingy that makes it open, don't ask me he name for it, I have no idea. I push the strip against the button thing and kick the door, it swings open.

Hale has to duck under the door, but me being short I can just walk in. we've found so much cool stuff in this place, for example, just last week me and Hale found out that there was a small basement like hole under the floor boards, inside it we found some old peace keepers uniforms, we know that they're old because of the color, nowadays, peace keeper uniforms are white and red, but these ones were different. We also found some traces that humans used to live here, a skull here, a rib there, that sort of stuff.

I walked up to the wall I had hidden my throwing knives in and pulled the wood back; I stuck my hand in and pulled them out. I turned around to Hale, who was now looking at the wall on his left; he was sitting on a wooden table that looked like it would collapse from under him any minute. "So," I say, throwing one knife in the air, it embedded itself in the wall directly in front of me, exactly where I was aiming, "what did you want to talk to me about?" "Hmm?" his head snapped towards me, I roll my eyes, and throw another knife, it lands above the other one, "I said, what did you want to talk to me about? Might as well tell me now" "oh right" he says, "well, when I was going to new hobb yesterday, you know, to sell some of the pelts from last week," he pauses to look at me, I nod, "go on" I say, then I throw another knife, this one misses and ends up hitting the leg of a chair in the corner. "Hmm, well, I think I overheard something I shouldn't have" "what, did you find out that Santa was actually your daddy and mommy?" he ignores my comment, and continues on, " I saw some peace keepers, usually I would have walked on past them, but I had the pelts over my shoulder, so I hid, then I heard one of them say something" he pauses again, "well" I say, "what was it? It can't be about the quarter quell, we already know that this year they're making the four tributes choose a partner, to double the bloodshed, ninety six players this year, it can't be worse than that" but if he thinks it's important, I know it is worse.

"he said that this year they're targeting relatives of people who've died in the games this year, that means you and me Fi" I look up at him, "wait, you mean that we have more chance of going in this year because Marshall and Fern died in the games? They can't do that!" He shrugs, "apparently they can." I feel sick, really sick, for two reasons. One, there are only about thirteen people related to dead tributes who are still the right age to play the games, two, I'm one of them, and so are Hale and Robin. "Fi, if I get reaped, could you do something for me?" I look up at him, and nod, he smiles, but its quickly replaced by a frown, "make sure that mom and Erin are eating, and doing well" I nod, "of course, could you do the same for me?" Hale nods, he smiles and stands up, as he's walking towards the door, he turns around and says "come on, didn't you promise Robin we'd get her some get her some oranges and meat?"

I push myself off of the wall I was leaning on, " oh, yeah" I say, I walk over to the wall I was throwing knives at, and pull them out, one by one, imagining I'm taking my knives out of whoever decided to make the games skull

**Chapter three :D**

**This one's longer then the last :)**

**Please tell me if you find any mistakes and I will gladly fix them, p.s, it my birthday tomorrow! reviews are a wonderful present :)**


	4. Chapter 4

We got a fair amount of kill today, and probably would have gotten more if Hale's watch hadn't gone off twenty minutes before the reaping, warning us to reset the snares and go home. I walked into the house, carrying the oranges and rabbit I got for robin under my jacket, unfortunately, I had arrived after breakfast and the reaping was only about ten minutes away, so I put the kill and fruit in the coldest place in the house, in the bath tub, don't worry, I have enough sense to put it in my game bag first.

When I enter the room I share with my mother and Robin, I find that my mother has taken the liberty of laying some clothes out for me, it's a light blue button up shirt with a breast pocket, and a navy blue skirt that rests about ten centimeters above my knee. I quickly pull off my hunting jacket, t shirt and pants and pull on the clothes my mother left for me. When I step outside, I see my mother putting Robin's hair in a loose braid, she sees me and motions with her hand for me to sit down next to her, "your next" she says. I pull up a chair and sit next to her, watching her braid Robin's hair, her fingers move so fast it's hard to keep up!

In approximately half a minute she finishes Robin's hair, Robin and I swap places. Soon, my mother has finished my hair as well; I stand up and hug her, then look at Robin. "Do I look okay?" she says, I smile and nod, "wonderful, I wish I looked like you Robin" I sigh, it's true, Robin is extremely beautiful, like my father, but me, I'm ok, but not at all like Robin. She laughs, "don't be silly Fi! You're the wonderful one!" my mother stands up with a smile, "girls girls your both pretty!" she says, grabbing our hands and leading us out the door, "now come on, we have to be at the reaping in ten minutes, or the peace keepers will be at our door, I don't care how nice Will and the others are, they'll still turn us in!"

We arrive in the square just before the reaping starts; I walk up to a table were peace keepers are sitting, there is a line of children, ranging from twelve to eighteen, waiting to have their names taken and fingers pricked. I stand at the end of the line, it's moving surprisingly fast this year, I lean to the side, and spot Hale about three people ahead of me, near the front, wearing the same thing he wore this morning, go figure. Soon it's his turn, I hear him mumble "Hale Jackson" and after what I assume is him getting his finger pricked, he makes a right. Hale notices me, just before he slips under the velvet rope (I know what velvet is because I asked Robin what the ropes were made of two years ago) he gives me a nervous smile, I return it, and before I know it, it's my turn.

The peace keeper to my left is called Adam, I know him because he's one of the nicer peace keepers, he gives me a lazy smile he picks up his pen and says "name please." "Fiona Lightwood" he puts down the pen and tells me "put your hand out", I do, and the peace keeper next to him pricks my finger with a needle like device.

As soon as that's done, I run to catch up with Hale, who actually waited for me before going under the rope. He lifts the rope, and makes a gesture with his hand signaling me to go under. I do, and he follows after me. Looking around, I spot Annabelle, a short brunette with wavy hair, she's staring off into space, next to her is a girl, she's blond, which is unusual, a pink ribbon tied at the top of her head, by the looks of her clothes, she's from the nicer part of twelve, I don't know her name.  
>A couple of rows down to my right, towards the stage, is a raven haired boy with freckles all over his nose, Stephen is his name as I recall, this is his last year of the reaping, lucky.<br>On my right is Hale, his dark brown hair's flying everywhere in the wind, but he doesn't seem to mind too much, unless it's in his face, he doesn't get scared at reaping's anymore, I think he's gotten used to it. On my left, is a girl, she's a couple of inches shorter than me, her hair black hair is in a braid she has green eyes and pale skin, holding onto something tightly and looks scared out of her wits.  
>Me, I'm just trying to keep my hair out of my face and crossing my fingers that robin hale and I don't get reaped, but robin mostly, especially since we have even more chance this time around.<p>

The mayor walks up to the pedestal, wobbling around everywhere, he's obviously had a few drinks, ever since his wife died two years ago he's been a drunk, I can't blame him, but its hard on his two sons who have to look after him. He gives the usual speech, with a few ums and ahs, even when the peace keepers put his speech written on paper right in front of him, he still struggled to get through it, causing Hale to face palm more than once.  
>When he was finally finished, Clary, district twelve's escort, stood up, and strutted to the pedestal in ridiculously high heeled shoes, she'd dyed her hair green this year.<br>She stood there, looking out at the crowd for a minute before she talked, clapping her hands together. "Hello everyone! And welcome to the annual one hundred and twenty fifth hunger games!" she said, in an overly joyful tone. Nobody made a noise, well, Hale did snort, but nothing else.  
>She made a face, upset about the lack of response, "well, it's time to pick our tributes!" She walked over to the glass balls that held our names, her shoes click clopping the whole way. "Ladies first!" she called out, sticking her arm into the glass ball. Hale grabbed my hand, a habit he'd developed from when we were younger, ever since our first reaping.<br>_Not Robin, not Robin  
><em>she pulls out a little piece of paper, folded in the shape of an envelope.  
><em>Not Robin, not Robin, please not Robin.<em>  
>She opens the paper and holds the microphone up to her mouth.<br>_Please._

She calls out the name, and it's not Robin.  
>It's me.<p>

_  
><strong>ok, that was pretty obvious, but I like: 3<br>if you see ive made a mistake, point it out and I will fix it :)  
>REVIEW PLEASE: D<strong>


End file.
